¿Realidad? o Ilusión
by BlackSky83
Summary: Hacía no más de seis meses que lo habían sacado de Vendice y aun así cada vez que despertaba creía estar dentro de la celda, con los guardianes de la prisión viéndolo desde afuera, riéndose de su desgracia. A Mukuro se le dificultaba creer que su nueva realidad era real, y para su desgracia los otros habitantes de la Mansion Vongola lo empezaron a notar. One-Shot. No Yaoi!.


Hola! Si, se que debería subir capitulo de mis otras historia, pero tenía esta idea rondándome la cabeza y me fue imposible escribir otra cosa D:. Aun así pronto subire mis otras historia, mientras tanto espero que disfruten de este pequeño One-Shot de Mukuro. :3

PDT: NO ES YAOI solo un poco de cariño entre familia c:

* * *

><p>Hacía no más de seis meses que lo habían sacado de Vendice y aun así cada vez que despertaba creía estar dentro de la celda, con los guardianes de la prisión viéndolo desde afuera, riéndose de su desgracia.<p>

En noches como aquellas Mukuro salía de su habitación e iba a la del Decimo. Se paraba en la puerta y miraba al castaño dormir, luego iba donde la tormenta y seguía el ritual con todos los guardianes, solo para asegurarse que estaban ahí, que eran reales.

Pero para desgracia del ilusionista su ritual no pasó desapercibido por los demás habitantes de la mansión, sin embargo ninguno dijo nada, pero trataban de ayudar a su manera.

Gokudera se sentaba a su lado en el jardín y le ofrecía un cigarrillo, quedándose junto a él todo la tarde tan solo para confortarlo con su presencia y asegurarle que si estaba ahí, que siempre lo estaría y destruiría a cualquiera que volviera a intentar alejarlo de la familia.

Yamamoto lo invitaba a tomar Té verde, su sonrisa siempre presente, no importaba que tan aterrador se pusiera Mukuro, siempre le sonreía, asegurándole que estaba ahí y alejaría todos los males que amenazaran al ilusionista.

Lambo se intentaba acercar más a Mukuro y cuando lo lograba normalmente era cuando el ilusionista empezaba a tener recuerdos no muy coloridos, dejaba de ser el fastidioso niño que normalmente era y se sentaba a leer junto a él, jamás lo llamaba Mukuro en esos momentos, siempre era Mukuro-nii, y aunque no pareciera mucho, hacía que Mukuro se sintiera aceptado en la familia. Lambo lo sabía, y le hacía una promesa invisible cada que lo llamaba así, siempre estar con él para recibir los golpes, que aunque no les podía quitar toda la fuerza, al menos los volvería menos doloroso.

Ryohei no era de mucho sentimentalismo, mucho menos de silencio, por eso cada vez que podía obligaba a Mukuro a entrenar con él, alegando que el ilusionista tenía un cuerpo demasiado débil y las ilusiones no siempre serian suficiente. Y aunque Mukuro terminaba exhausto, agradecía lo que el sol hacía, pues normalmente sus gritos lo despertaban de los aterradores recuerdos que inundaban su mente, iluminando su oscura realidad.

Hibari peleaba con Mukuro. Eso era algo común dentro de la mansión Vongola, pero algunas peleas tenían más significado de lo que muchos imaginarían. Cada vez que la nube sentía al ilusionista deprimido lo atacaba, diciéndole con golpes que estaba ahí, cuando lo sentía aterrado lo atacaba, diciéndole con golpes que aunque fuera de lejos siempre lo protegería en los momentos más cruciales. Estas peleas eran unos de los pocos momentos en los que Mukuro reía con total libertad, disfrutando de las peleas y entendiendo el significado de cada una.

Chrome se mantenía junto Mukuro la mayor parte del tiempo, a veces lo abrazaba, a veces le agarraba la mano y algunas pocas veces le mostraba sus propias ilusiones, borrando su antigua realidad, convirtiéndolas en ilusiones y remplazándolas con su actual realidad que aunque él no lo creyera, era más que una ilusión.

Tsuna sufría cada vez que Mukuro entraba a su habitación de noche, pues sabía lo que significaba. Había tenido pesadillas y nuevamente no creía que estar en donde estaba, creía que todo era una ilusión, una mentira creada por su imaginación para hacerlo sentir mejor, y Tsuna lamentaba no poder hacer mucho, por ello cada vez que Mukuro entraba en su habitación el castaño esperaba, esperaba que terminara su ritual con cada guardián y cuando estuviera seguro de que Mukuro había vuelto a su propia habitación, se levantaba de la su cama y salía rumbo al cuarto del ilusionista, más de una vez encontrándose a otro guardián con sus mismas intenciones, pero siempre devolviéndolos a su propio cuarto, asegurándoles que él se encargaría. Cuando finalmente llegaba, encontraba a Mukuro junto a la ventana, algunas veces lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Cuando Mukuro sentía al joven Vongola entrar en su habitación se limpiaba la cara y se preparaba para echarlo, pero el castaño negaba la cabeza y se acercaba a él. Lo rodeaba con sus brazos en un abrazo cariñoso, mientras en silencio lo dirigía a la cama. Lo recostaba con cuidado y se sentaba junto a él. En ese momento se le hacía imposible al ilusionista contener las lágrimas y empezaba a llorar contra su cielo. Tsuna ponía la cabeza del ilusionista sobre su regazo, y empezaba a acariciar su violeta cabellera, susurrándole cosas mientras dejaba que empapara su piyama con lágrimas. Rodeaba al ilusionista con uno de sus brazos, asegurándole que nunca lo volvería a dejar ir, asegurándole que no tenía por qué temer pues ahora tenía una familia, y finalmente asegurándole lo más importante, todos ellos eran reales y ninguno lo dejaría alejarse nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Awwww *w* siempre creí que no le seria muy fácil a Mukuro acostumbrarse a todo y que los primeros meses serian difíciles, asi que este es el resultado. Espero que les haya gustado c:<p>

Emmm ¿Reviews? :3

Bueno... Nos leemos!


End file.
